


【双子北】低热（十五）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为北信介视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇





	【双子北】低热（十五）

“我没事。”  
回应脱口而出。北信介注视着侑和治发亮的脸庞，脑海中浮现出他们做爱时容光焕发的模样。好美。两双眼睛像预备发起袭击的猛兽，饥肠辘辘地盯着他的身体，朝他伸出的手臂犹如暴露在外的利齿。他们渴望剥掉自己所剩无几的衣物，却笨拙地扶住他的肩膀，目光里的关切盖过了欲望。好可爱。体内轻轻晃动的渴望令他一阵恍惚。他刚才说了什么？他有没有回答他们的疑问？他记不清了。稳妥起见，再说一次比较好。  
“我没事，侑，治。”  
他听到自己的声音与平日大相径庭。一旦呼唤他们的名字，语调不由自主地透出甜美。这份热情是如此浓郁，在最近一两天中分布得如此密集，他已经习以为常。但侑和治的眼神变了。北抬起双手，左手握住侑的手腕，右手握住治的手腕，指尖刚好压住他们的脉搏。他的时间感恢复了，能够准确地数出十秒。十秒，侑的心跳是二十一次，治的心跳是二十次，相当于每分钟一百二十次左右。这样的心率与他了解的体检结果相差悬殊。北转过头，吻了吻侑的脉搏，然后吻了吻治的脉搏。双重的心跳如此剧烈，猛地撼动嘴唇。胸口突然变紧了，浸没下身的灼烧感激荡不已。  
想要做爱。  
迫切的冲动在脑海横冲直撞，很难分清究竟是他们的愿望还是自己的渴望。他伸出舌头，缓慢舔舐治手腕上跳动的脉搏。汗水的气味和湿润的肌肤混合在一起，让他品尝到似曾相识的咸味。他咽了下去，一并咽下记忆里肢体交缠的重量、难以言喻的异物感和沾满体液的强烈气息。滑过喉咙的味道变了。北看着侑的眼睛，那双眼睛里有真挚坦率的爱意也有锐利如刀的占有欲。他们真的爱他，但那些令他们闪闪发亮的本质同样令他们有棱有角。他知道自己可能会受伤，他知道这一点而依然深爱他们。他抓过侑的手腕，从掌根处往下舔，稍稍用力，舌头压向脉搏。鲜美的咸味，滑过喉咙就化为不可思议的甘甜，是星星的味道，是金平糖的味道，是偶尔刮伤嘴唇和舌头的糖果碎片那有棱有角的甜味。  
“嗯……哈……”  
身体在期待着，渴求着，忍不住发出心痒难耐的喘息。舌头上的咸味和喉咙里的甜味，都使他陶醉其中。还不够，还不够，他想要更多，想要更多地品尝自己的恋人们，想要将他们……  
——据为己有。  
他下意识地将牙齿嵌入侑的手腕。排球部部员的手臂比常人更结实，皮肤也更坚韧，再加上他勉强控制住力度，只留下了浅浅的白痕。  
“北前辈喜欢汗水的味道？”  
治问道，声音低沉，宛如拼命压抑一般。  
北抬头望向治的脸。仿佛一切如常的表情藏不住浓厚的焦躁。治的眼睛是诚实的，与侑同等诚实。合宿时冲向食堂的治就有着相似的眼神，以及，多到足以打湿嘴唇的口水。  
看起来非常美味，像汗水一样美味。  
“不。”  
他伸手抚摸治的唇角，擦掉溢出的唾液，再舔干净自己的手指。  
“我喜欢你们的味道。”  
话音未落，他就尝到了自己刚刚触碰过的部位。治的双唇又软又暖，柔滑的舌头在他的嘴唇上弹跳。像一次不熟练的接吻，也像一次耐心的品尝。治认真地舔来舔去，口水弄得二人嘴边黏糊糊的。  
“给北前辈吃。”  
接吻的间隙，治呢喃道。  
“全部给北前辈。”  
滚烫的声音抢先一步压住他的唇。接下来的吻正如对方承诺的那般浓密。嘴唇、牙齿和舌头难分彼此，几乎可称为缠人的吻法。在自己被逐步蚕食的同时，北感到温暖的唾液流入口腔，流进喉咙。是治的味道，满满的治的味道。  
“唔！”  
胸口传来的小小刺激牵动了心脏，不禁令他惊呼出声。他没来得及低头，治全情投入的面容恰巧挡住他的视线。  
“北前辈，接吻的时候要专心呀。”  
“抱歉……唔……”  
或许是担心咬伤他，他说话时治小心翼翼舔他的嘴唇，脸上的神情如进餐般专注而虔诚。他尝试用舌尖回应对方的舌头，自下而上的波澜忽地迎面而至，掀翻他的意识。  
“北前辈的乳头好漂亮。”  
侑的声音伴随湿乎乎的感觉。他的舌尖被含住了。治顺势吸走一多半的舌头，温柔地固定，不紧不慢地吮吸。治的嘴里好热，像一点点遭到牙齿碾压的乳头一样，难以形容的火热近乎疼痛。渐渐的，整个身体如燃烧般迅速升温。越热，越敏感。治搂住他的肩膀，侑抓住他的腰，每一次触碰都在体内掀起强有力的呐喊，都让他更加接近足以令他崩溃的高潮。  
“等、等一下……啊、哈……嗯啊……”  
他实在没法忍受离心脏这么近的冲击，整齐的话语瞬间碎裂成凌乱的呻吟。平衡感四分五裂，北浑身无力地倒向治的怀抱，唯有抖动的脚尖保持和地面的最后联系。他靠在治胸前，剧烈喘息。空气全是侑和治的味道，每呼吸一次就想要更多。左手在混乱间摸索到了什么毛茸茸的东西。他反复摩挲，借以缓解迅速膨胀的潮热感，然后意识到那是侑的头发。  
“原来北前辈也会发出好像撒娇的声音呢。”  
治的胳膊环绕他的肩膀，温暖的手掌移向后颈。对方的语调是意犹未尽的喜悦，就像意犹未尽的亲吻。落于右颊的轻啄般的吻，还有按住脖子发力的手指，一同将他的视线导向左下方。治的呼吸在他的脸上发热，而他刚好能看到仰视自己的侑。侑的眼睛睁得很大，专注的凝视扰乱了他的呼吸和心跳。他注意到侑的嘴唇离自己胸口很近，近到——侑看着他，伸出舌头舔了舔上唇，奋力挣出的舌头一半挤压嘴唇，一半挤压乳头。  
“北前辈乳尖跳起来的样子真色情呀。”  
侑愉快地评论道，天真的笑脸既像开心的孩子，又像狩猎成功的野兽。薄薄的浅色T恤被汗水和唾液浸得湿透了，毫不掩饰地透露出突起的形状和充血的色泽。侑灵活运用脸颊、嘴唇和舌头，轮流挨蹭左胸上艳丽的一点。跳起来的不仅是乳尖。他所有的神经在弹跳，整个人差点跳离地面。  
“就像在邀请我一样，这里变成很容易吮吸的硬度。”  
话音未落，侑便实践了自己的说法。有时是友好的轻啮，有时是强硬的吮吸。舌尖的煽动和牙齿的撩拨，恣意摆弄着勃起的乳首。又痛又痒，愈发强烈的刺激让他弓起背部，头向后仰。被侑咬住的左侧乳头代替了心脏，变为供应身体跃动的全新支点。自己仿佛被这一点挑向高处，绷在半空的脚面颤抖不已，扭动的腰肢代替语言诉说好想要好想要的渴望。耳朵里全是湿漉漉的声音。不知何时，治让到他身侧，暖融融的舌头填满了耳廓。  
侑的手指和治的舌头一样热，轻易穿透T恤的布料。原先攥紧腰部的手在下滑，也许是被自己过激的抖动甩下去的，摸到了裸露的大腿。好烫，好舒服。氧气的匮乏迫使他张嘴喘息，呼出潮湿的气团。眼前朦胧的一瞬，北觉得浑身的毛孔忽地敞开，急速喷吐热气。一股失控的暖流裹挟而下，淋淋漓漓打湿大腿内侧。  
“北桑动情的喘息太好听了，真想再多听一些。”  
治的声音近在咫尺，由话语继续着对他耳朵的舔舐。明明是接近成年男性的嗓音，却洋溢着少年的欢快可爱，以及完全成熟的欲望。好狡猾。治不可能对自己造成的效果一无所知，偏偏表现出惹人怜爱的无辜模样，让他根本无从拒绝。  
“呼、呼……呼啊……呀！”  
治咬住他的耳垂，在两排牙齿之间拨动，再慢慢向下拉扯。恋人们的手掌在他腿上留下的触感，鲜明如烧得通红的烙铁。对快感的渴望不断侵蚀颤动的双腿，炽热的手指和流动的体液正将他雕刻成顺从的姿态。只差一点，他想，只差一点侑和治就能触摸到自己满溢而出的欲望。他想让他们亲手触碰，又担心一切会变得不可收拾。现在还不行，至少要让他们……  
“侑，治，等等！”  
北尽量简化语言，确保自己清楚地喊出每个音节。治听话地停了下来，侑比治慢上半拍，舌尖掠过乳头后也静止不动。他们的手依然牢牢抓着他，他吐出每个字的时候都感到自己抖得厉害。  
“你们先把衣服脱掉。我家里可能没有适合你们的替换衣物。”  
“意外的大胆发言呀，北前辈。”  
侑挑了挑眉毛，说道。如果只看兄弟二人的眼睛，北有充足的理由相信他们下一秒就会迫不及待地侵犯自己。然而他们的表现与眼神相反，甚至比平时还要听话。双胞胎先后松开他，乖乖走到旁边脱衣服。勉强站立的他很快被奇妙的眩晕感攫住，幸好及时扶住了盥洗台。北把额头贴在冰冰凉凉的陶瓷台上，小憩片刻才缓过来。  
他竟然在如此浓郁的气味里站稳了。  
自己的身体依然处于发情最强烈的阶段，双重的单方面标记更是让他陷入格外难熬的困境。他不了解其他Alpha的情况如何，但侑和治的味道汇聚一处肯定胜过单个Alpha，唯独不知道这种效果是叠加还是叠乘。  
北调整呼吸，放缓速度，使每一粒气味分子慢慢通过鼻腔——他再度确认，他们的味道足以令自己沉醉。如果说浸润舌头滑入喉咙的味道是金平糖的清爽甜味，那么包裹着嗅觉细胞的气味则唤醒了关于排球的记忆：打扫一新的场馆，明亮的灯光，生气勃勃的汗水，还有为胜利而拼搏、热火朝天的氛围。他想起了他们让人心潮澎湃的配合，得分后击掌的灿烂笑容。他早已被他们迷住了，在意识到爱上他们之前。他甚至有些庆幸，自己现在可以用和以前不同的目光注视他们，发现他们更多的魅力，无论是作为队友，还是作为恋人。  
“北前辈，那个……可以先转个头？虽然这样说有点奇怪，可我不太好意思……”  
脱到只剩一条内裤的侑支支吾吾地说。背对他的治动作比兄弟稍慢，裤子还没脱，似乎想从裤兜里掏出某样东西。  
北听清了侑的请求，却发现自己很难移开视线。倒不如说，有点烦恼眼睛到底要看哪里。侑发育良好的胸肌和腹肌，治起伏的背肌和漂亮的腰部线条，即使身为同性也能充分欣赏其中的美感。或许是昨夜侵略如火的侑给他留下了太深的印象，对方现在害羞的模样，使他隐隐生出戏弄之心。  
“平时在更衣室里也是一起换衣服吧？黄金周合宿的时候，我还见过你露出半个屁股的豪放睡姿。”  
“那不一样呀！北前辈！”  
侑满脸通红地喊。治那边突然传来撕扯塑料包装的响亮声音，不过他暂时无暇顾及。  
“没关系的，侑。今天早上，你们睡醒之前，就是我帮你们擦洗的身体，所以……”  
北没把话说完，但言下之意清晰无比。他不仅看了个遍，而且亲手摸了个遍。想起那时的焦虑，他感到喉咙里烧着一团火，无形的热气蒸腾冲撞，几乎涨破肌肤。他想要他们，他好想标记他们。他盯着侑羞红的脸颊，脑子里全是他们后颈的味道。已经可以了，他尽力收敛心神，想，可以咬下去了，等他们做完，等身体平静下来，只要他们答应自己就可以咬下去，一秒也不犹豫。  
“北前辈……”  
侑望向他的目光迅速升温，有多少感激就有多少欲望，热烈得让他不能不回应。他看见侑朝他迈出一步，于是立刻挺起身体。他期待着恋人所带来的东西，无论那是什么。  
“呜哇！”  
一个小小的东西命中额头，导致准备起跑的侑失去平衡。治想抓住自己跌倒的兄弟，但对方全身光溜溜的无从下手，只好一把扯住侑的内裤。顿时，该看到的和不该看到的全部暴露出来。北望向掉落在地滚动不停的小东西，很快判断出真相。  
“治你这个混蛋！想打架吗？”  
倒退好几步才站定脚跟的侑张牙舞爪向治扑去，而治只是丢出一个方方正正的小纸盒。猝不及防之下，侑手忙脚乱好一阵才抓住那样东西。  
“你自己拿一个吧。”  
治面无表情地说。  
“这、这是……你这家伙什么时候买的啊！”  
“去便利店的时候顺便买的。”  
“太卑鄙了吧！那时候你就已经妄想到这一步了吗？”  
抓着避孕套的盒子，侑大喊大叫。  
“不，只是以防万一。”  
治脱掉裤子，丢到置物架上面。虽说治看起来比较稳重，但不拘小节的做事方式和侑如出一辙。兄弟二人的衣服乱七八糟地堆放在架子上，挤成混乱的一坨。可能的话还是希望他们叠好衣服，否则再穿的时候恐怕满有褶皱，北蹙起眉头想，把自己的想法原封不动说出口。听完他的话，侑和治面面相觑，惊讶远远多于不满。  
“该怎么说呢……”  
“不解风情到这个程度也很厉害。”  
“完全超越了普通人的范畴，反而很让人佩服。”  
“不愧是北前辈呀。”  
侑和治嘟嘟囔囔交谈着，很难断定他们所说的内容究竟应该纳入夸奖的范畴还是抱怨的范畴。看着勉强可以算叠整齐的衣服，北满意地点了点头。侑一脸不情愿地捏起避孕套的包装盒，手指颤抖着往里摸索，仿佛要即将被掏出来的东西是只蟑螂。  
“北前辈，其实我们想来……”  
治的话刚说到一半，就被侑打断了。侑似乎很高兴能有个理由把避孕套抛之脑后，兴致勃勃地补充道。  
“是呀是呀，我们打定主意要把北前辈彻底变成我们的……咕啊！”  
治的胳膊肘狠狠戳了一下侑的后背。也许那对兄弟以为这种方式不容易引起别人的注意，实际上北看得一清二楚。  
“其实我们想来向北前辈道歉。昨天夜里我们对北前辈做了很过分的事情，今天早上还劳烦北前辈那么照顾我们，真的非常抱歉。我当时就在想，一定要跪下来向北前辈道歉。如果北前辈不原谅我们，我们就一直跪着不起来。”  
治低头说，态度诚恳，口吻真挚。  
“真行啊，说得我都快信了……”  
侑在旁边小声嘀咕。假如他的听力再差一点，可能根本听不清对方在说什么。  
“但是，我们实在忍不住了。我们喜欢北前辈，想一直和北前辈在一起。就算北前辈觉得我们在利用发情期当借口也没关系。发情期是真的，我们爱北前辈也是真的。因为我们爱北前辈，所以我们现在非常、非常、非常想和北前辈做爱。”  
治认真地说着，侑也收起了嬉皮笑脸的模样，炯炯有神地望向他。他们是认真的，就像对待排球一样认真。  
“哪怕是一点也好，我希望可以减轻北前辈的负担。当时买下避孕套也是基于同样的想法。虽然听说避孕药副作用不大，但是……”  
“没关系。”  
北同样认真地回应道，回应他们给胸口注入的这份无可取代的温暖。  
“我已经吃过药了。在药物正常起效的情况下，受孕的风险几乎可以忽略不计。从生理机制上来说，摄入Alpha的信息素有助于帮助Omega更快、更平稳地度过发情期，而Alpha的信息素蕴藏在体液里，特别是精液，含有大量的信息素。换言之，就像昨夜一样，你们在里面射出来的效果最好。”  
他走向侑和治，迈出的每一步都令他更加渴望他们。完全激动起来的身体好热，兴奋感一直冲上乳尖，下面因期待而挺立，后方回荡起湿濡的声响。混杂着汗水的体液滚滚而下，淌过大腿，流过膝盖，流向脚踝。他不在乎被他们看到，他希望他们能亲眼见证自己对他们的爱欲。为恋人动情永远不会是难言之隐。  
北从侑手里接过包装盒，又从治手里拿过避孕套，一边塞回盒子，一边说：“从我个人角度而言，我更喜欢直接的亲密交流。毫无阻碍地感受你们的一点一滴，是最棒的体验。”  
他盖好盒子，手腕一抖，把盒装避孕套抛到置物架上离他们最远的地方。  
“北前辈……”  
治热切地望着他，炽烈的目光只是稍微碰到他的身体，就像要爆炸似的。  
“但是，我想让北前辈受精。”  
迟疑片刻，侑露骨地表达出自己的欲望。后辈亮闪闪的率直眼神十分可爱，可他不会在不应妥协的地方妥协。  
“没有独立经济能力的高中生，无法承担抚养孩子的责任。”  
“唔！”  
“白痴。”  
侑大受打击。治责骂了自己不懂事的兄弟，眉眼间却不免多出一分沮丧。  
“在我们共同生活的未来，或早或晚，我肯定会怀上你们的孩子。”北柔声道，爱抚侑和治的头发，“为了必将到来的那一天，从现在开始，我们可以努力练习。”  
他看到侑和治抬起头，带着他最爱的闪闪发亮的眼神，带着他最爱的金平糖的清爽甜味。他们像他爱他们一样爱他。  
他的头脑、他的身体、他的心和他灼热的灵魂发出同样的呐喊。  
“所以，来做呀。”

【未完待续】


End file.
